


Hyenas Among Halla

by AudioCircus



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Multi, The Story of the Inquisition but their leader is a Fucking numpty, The one where the inquisition can't get their shit together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioCircus/pseuds/AudioCircus
Summary: Disgraced son of a Free Marches Lord, The leader of a band of mercenaries and a criminal of some repute in the places where he's chosen to put stakes down- it's not the resume of most people that songs are sung about for years to come.Fox Trevelyan isn't sure where along the great plan the Maker put together for him he was decided to be any form of chosen one, perfectly contented to be a petty criminal as he was- but it seems that the mark on his hand denotes him a hero, albeit an unassuming one, and one who cannot for the life of him get things right. But he's got every plan to give it the old Free Marches try, and with his friends around him and an army at his disposal, perhaps the troublemaker he made himself out to be can make himself into something better than he ever thought possible- something worthy of the title, "Inquisitor."





	Hyenas Among Halla

_Saved from the Fade, fated, fading, fiery. Awake now, asleep for a time. A Mercenary, Marked, missing, miserable- I wanted to help. Someone I knew before I was the me I am now-_ Torches blazed to life as the first murmurs of the world at large seemed to meet his ears again, a voice speaking from somewhere indistinct, a shadow in the corner of the room suddenly vanishing as the man in the cell let out a lilting moan, equal parts pain and sudden awareness as guards hurried out of the room, shouting names he didn’t recognize in an accent that certainly wasn’t that of a fellow Marcher. He shifted, trying to scratch his face, the beard there scraggly and overgrown- which it certainly hadn’t been when he fell asleep last- but when had he gone to sleep last? The only thing he remembered from before right now, aside from the important bits, was the Conclave, at the very least, he remembered an invitation to it- but he was stopped by a bar restraining his hands, the latent crackle of something beneath the skin of his left hand suddenly making itself known before a woman burst into the room, eyes filled with fire and jaw set in firm conviction.

“Cassandra- I just don’t think the best to go-” Another woman, this one with red hair cropped short and a melodic voice that would have been soothing, he reasoned, if not for the fact she was clearly with the people who’d pitched him in this jail cell- and made no move to stop the other woman from catching him by the collar and shoving him, roughly into the center of the room, a groan escaping him as his hands impacted the floor, the tingling under his skin blazing to life suddenly and bringing his heart up into his throat with a cry of pain. “Throwing him around like that.” The woman finished, the prisoner clearing his throat weakly.

“They said he was fine, and awake, we have no time to waste, and I have no time for pleasantries. I am Seeker Pentaghast.” She introduced, with a forcefulness that made him think she wanted him to be impressed, or afraid, or react in some manner other than silent confusion. “And we know exactly who you are as well, so trust me when I say your chances of talking your way out of this one aren’t exactly high, Fox Trevelyan.” She warned, the man clearing his throat again and casting his gaze upward. “Speak. And don’t try anything.”

“Truly, Seeker, I haven’t the slightest clue what you’re talking about- I’m sure whatever the Menagerie and I broke, or whoever we killed, absolutely had it coming. Now, we’ve got a lot of places to be, I’m due in Ferelden by the close of this week, and I positively cannot miss that meeting, surely you understand, so if you will just let me go, as I’m sure my compatriots have already paid my bail I will-” He was cut off by the expressions on their faces- Cassandra’s features darkened, not angry with him, as he expected, but troubled by what he was saying. “Come now, why on earth are the two of you looking at me as if someone’s died? We couldn’t have offed anyone that important, what’s a few slavers to the Imperium? They’ve got them coming out their ears.” He insisted, the redheaded woman clearing her throat. 

“Lord Trevelyan, your Menagerie is dead. My sources say that there was an explosion at the Conclave, killing everyone inside, including your crew, and leaving only you alive.” Fox blinked, breath coming in quick gasps now- they had to be lying- to get him to admit to what they thought he’d done, he couldn’t remember the Conclave, not a single shred of what happened, but his crew was smart, Mantis, Quillback- they had to have survived, this was a trick and he knew better than to- 

“Mngh!- what the fuck!?” He groaned suddenly, a green light spilling from his hand and the pain in the palm of it spreading up into his brain, firing on every synapse to scream pain to every other part of his body, teeth gritting together until the moment passed. “What…. What was that- what’s going on what- what did you do to me?” He questioned, panicked, angry.

“We did nothing, but as Leliana said, everyone who attended the Conclave is dead, except for you- shockingly no worse for wear except for this.” The seeker stormed over, grabbing his left wrist and turning it, the palm of it cracked and shining with a sickly green light, fading only enough to no longer be blinding as the pain faded from his body. “And we-”

“Think I did it. Yeah, figured that was where you were going… Listen, Seeker, I’m sure you know all about who I am by now, and what I do- what I did. But I’d never destroy the Conclave. It was the last hope I had that the Chantry had its head out of its ass, and when the Menagerie was hired on as an escort I accepted because I wanted to be there to make sure us nobodies weren’t getting the shaft from those noble dickbags who think this war is hurting them, instead of the little guy. But you just told me my company is dead. All of them. We had seventy people… And you’re telling me they’re dead. Forgive me for not being excited by the news I’m the last surviving member of my family, and the Conclave at large.” Fox protested, shifting on his knees slightly. “So what you gonna kill me, put me on trial so Orlais can kill me for the fact I’ve been stabbing their nobles endlessly for the last decade or so?”

“No.” Cassandra insisted, moving to bind his hands and remove the shackles. “We have use for you before that comes to pass. We need your hand. I will escort you outside, Leliana, we’ll meet you up ahead.” The other woman- Leliana, nodded, turning and walking out of the holding cells as Fox was hauled roughly to his feet by the rope now binding his hands, wobbling on his legs for a moment before moving to follow the Seeker out the door and into the snow, the sun bouncing off of it radiant, beautiful and blinding in equal parts. “That, up there. Is what we seek to solve.” She informed, Fox blinking blearily and turning his gaze to the sky.

The sky was sick. That was the only phrase Fox could form in his head that made sense, it hummed with that same green light, voices, distant and whispering made themselves known in the back of his head, he shook it slightly, the tangles of his hair pulled back tight and braided, by who, he didn’t know, but he was thankful they were out of the way for now. The light burned a fraction brighter, the hole spreading wider- and less than a second later he was on his knees, the mark pulled toward the drifting debris as if like a magnet and his whole body burning again, raw energy pulling at his skin and drawing hot tears to tired blue eyes. He cried out, standing again but more slowly, weakened already even as the sting started to fade away.

“We’ve been calling it the Breach. And every time it gets bigger, so does the mark on your hand. If we don’t close it, chances are that it will kill you.” Cassandra explained, moving to him and cutting the rope on his wrists. “We will give you a trial. But for now, we need your help.”

“I don’t suppose this is a choice, is it?” he questioned, then sighed. “Alright. I’ll help. Not because I don’t have the choice not to, but because I have the choice to do it and yanno. Live.” he muttered, rubbing his sore wrists gently and following behind the Seeker. He took a moment to take her in. He could appreciate the marks of a life hard lived, scars and a coldness in her eyes and posturing he recognized from many exchanges with many other people, but she had a difference about her, something more passionate than the usual brutes he saw in his travels. He didn’t know much about her, but he recognized the name. Pentaghast. Even in the Marches, people knew of her family- Dragon slayers got a particularly impressive reputation anywhere they went, even more so in Ostwick where the most dangerous thing Fox had come across was an errant Mabari. He didn’t know a member of the family was a Seeker, or nearly this… frigid. But he supposed today would be a day of firsts. 

As he followed she spoke, explaining what he’d missed since the Conclave, his infamy had become something different, a murderer but in a different way- he who killed good people instead of those who most viewed as corrupt- he was used to feeling like a criminal, the Menagerie had been particularly good at attracting the terminology- but this was a new sensation, on a large scale. He’d ruined their last chance at peace talks, blowing things to pieces around him, and while he knew he wouldn’t have done so willingly- had he done so anyway? Of all people, Fox was one of the few he knew who unwillingly- and unwittingly did many things that he was informed of later on, things he quieted and tamped down, of course, but actions he had to claim, nonetheless- but he remembered those, in some capacity, this, the Conclave- he remembered none of it, simply waking up in the dirt to soldiers who hauled him off as he passed out again, from the pain, he reasoned, the throb of his hand still present and a reminder of what was at stake. He wasn’t a particularly eager participant in his own life most of the time, but he preferred having it to complain about when the option was there.

“Okay, okay, so. Crazy hole in the sky, crazy hole in my hand, exploding Conclaves, full of dead people of… my dead people. I think I get it.” He sighed, voice breaking slightly. “I need my shit back. My daggers, there were two of them with me at the Conclave.”

“I am not arming you, Trevelyan. Your daggers, as well as your mount, and all that was with her, were confiscated when you were arrested.” Fox jumped in place suddenly, running ahead of Cassandra and holding his hands up. “What?”

“Lord’s End is alive? My horse is alive?!”

“Yes- she was clear of the explosion, we found her… surrounded by dead demons with their heads thrashed in.” A whisper of a smile found her face at the memory- and Fox whooped excitedly, clapping his hands together then letting out a shocked yelp at the pain.  
“Hell yeah! That’s my fucking girl! Alright, I’ll do whatever you need me to, so long as Lordy’s still alive and kicking I’ve still got a chance in this shitshow of a world. Come on Seeker we’ve got a giant hole in the universe to cl- why you looking at me like that?” He trailed off, letting out a grunt as Cassandra grabbed his arm, throwing him behind her as something from within that hole shot out and landed in the snow nearby, letting out a terrible roar and staring solidly at Fox as he staggered back. “Oh. Demons, right, should have thought about… that.” stumbling feet carried him backwards, toward an overturned cart, rifling through the contents and pausing at the sight of a staff- shaking his head roughly and grabbing two rudimentary daggers out of the snow and twirling them in his grasp once before leaping forward. “SEEKER YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO BE MORE FIRM ABOUT THE DEMONS THING FROM NOW ON!” Fox shouted, spitting into the snow and skirting to the side of the creature, sinking the blades in his hands sharply into the back of the creature beside him, blinking as it froze, face a tight mask of pain, then returned to the hole in the sky. “Not the weirdest thing I’ve seen today, but certainly on the list.”

Of course, he was only granted reprieve long enough for the cold steel of a sword to settle against his throat. “Ah, Am I being threatened, or are you just happy to see me?” He questioned, finger tracing the end of the blade faintly.

“Put your weapons down Trevelyan.”

“And what, rely on you to protect me? I need these, seeker. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already. I don’t know how well your friends looked into me, but I can promise even a cursory glance says I don’t need to be even this close to kill someone. Fact that we’re both still alive speaks volumes to the level of trust we have in each other, and for that, I am delighted.” He ducked, skirting away from the sword as the woman let out a withering sigh, sheathing her blade and motioning him to follow.

“I suppose I cannot defend us both on the way there. Come on, we need to meet with Leliana, the rifts are worse further up the mountain.” Fox nodded, tucking the daggers into the harness on his back and examining the hole in his hand. “We don’t know what that is. Or how you got it, we were hoping you had more answers.” She informed, Fox sighing softly and tucking both hands into the pockets of his pants.

“And I was hoping you all had more answers about what happened to me. So I guess we’re both stuck hoping while demons topple out of the sky- speaking of, duck.” He pointed out, pulling one of the blades from his shoulder and hurling it forward, the weapon sinking into the face of a demon and sending it back toward the wound in the sky, moving to pick up the dagger with a shake of his head. “Seeker, are we going to be seeing a lot of these things?” He questioned Cassandra saying something but already too far for him to hear. “What- Wait- Seeker!? I didn’t hear you.” he raced to catch up, turning his good ear toward her and motioning for her to repeat herself.

“I said: These aren’t even the biggest ones. Now come on, there’s much ground we need to cover and little time to cover it.”


End file.
